


Let's Go Dream Walking

by baau



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), F/M, Just kids being kids, Social Media Fic, no beta we die like men, rabid thirteen year olds and beyond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baau/pseuds/baau
Summary: It all started when Joey moved out of Jason's town.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Jason,

Today's the day I say bye-bye to you and this town... 

I'll miss you both. Here's a picture to remember me by. Hopefully, you can find a nice macaroni frame for it. ♡

Take care, Joey

  
Damian was beyond furious.

The fact that he knew right down to his very being that Todd wouldn't even check Damien's accidental slight wasn't a contributing factor. He knew that Todd didn't even know that he had these lapses whenever he gave himself too high a dosage of morphine whilst unsupervised. It came more in the fact that he let himself be goaded into this childish farce in the first place by the buffoon his father refused to disown. 

The subject to his suffering came in the form of that infernal duck.

In front of Jason's ugly and bedheaded character waddled Joey, who was currently prattling on and on about how glorious the town Damian accidentally stumbled upon in a dream was. How 'Sycamore''s mayor always went around to watering the plants and greeting all the villagers. How Damian's stumbling into Sycamore was just pure _fate_.

It must've been God's punishment. Whenever Jason wasn't in the worst of his pit rage, his drugged up self would constantly divulge onto Damian the best of his "Animal Crossing Bonding Time" with the oldest of his father's adopted children. How it was always Damien who'd get stuck with the giant oaf of the man was beyond him. 

Jason spared no stops in proclaiming the most useless of anecdotes in those times— how Dick's favorite villager was Joey, how he was so happy that the duck finally moved into his town when he was thirteen, how Bruce wasn't allowed into their ACBT after the Great Stomping Incident— Damian was positive that it was all beneath him. 

But here he was.

And here he was.

Fine. If the mayor of Sycamore was that great, then surely they'll understand right?

On the screen, bedheaded and ugly Jason ran and handed a letter over to Phyllis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW HORIZONS IN 2 DAYSSSSSSS
> 
> lmfao i, too, have fell into the maribat rabbit hole. dude i got so many wips but we all in quarantine so ayee
> 
> inspired by listening to "[a rainy town || animal crossing ost + thunderstorm ambience"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1SXrguBWRk) on youtube by shadowatnoon and [**Assassins and Animal Crossing**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837953) by minkspit
> 
> Tutorials used [**How to Mimic Letters, Fliers, and Stationery Without Using Images**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549178/chapters/25935135) by La_Temperanza and [**Super Awesome Learning How to Embed Place**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425535) by leftennant. And also a whole lotta googling ✌
> 
> shhhhh I'm taking some liberties with acnl mechanics
> 
> give me a heads up if there's any problems with the coding/css/html, i'll update it as soon as i can after staring at it for a while (*￣▽￣)d


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please keep your creator styles on for this one or view on a desktop. I'm so sorry for all the mobile users, this chapter requires a bit of scrolling. I will fix this once I get better at responsive web design ;-;

  
# three-hooligans-and-adri  
  


hooliganette  
look at who just moved in !  
  


* * *

hooligalya  
**!!!**  


* * *

hooliganino  
  
**!!!**  
dude!  


* * *

Adrien  
  
what???   
i've been trying to get him for **_ages_** !  


* * *

hooliganette  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> followed this tutorials: [**Discord (Dark Theme) Work Skin Guide/Preview**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ReferenceWorks/works/12142470) by Heterochromia_Mars.  
> Marinette's talking to Joey picture belongs to Tumblr user mayor-mami and [can be found here](https://mayor-mami.tumblr.com/post/155763851503/aaa-but-i-wanna-hear-it-joey-%E8%89%B8) and is also clickable in the fic
> 
> I spent like 2 hours editing this.... the next 2 chapters are supposed to be this one but lol I cannot do it fam. I know some of it is lopsided but like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I love chat fics but I'm not good at writing them so I hope its ok
> 
> as always... give me a heads up if there's any problems with the coding/css/html, i'll update it as soon as i can after staring at it for a while (*￣▽￣)d


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette  
@dupainchengs

wtf

❤ 10 8:36 PM • April 12, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tutorial used is [ **Repository: Twitter**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517134/chapters/53959330#workskin) by gadaursan


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i call this one: airbrushed god joey

Yo Joey,

I don't think you're worth the hype

From, Jason

  


Dickface,

If you're going to show your face in this house again then square up before replacing my dresser and then getting Alfred to hand your apology note to me. A gift card is not an apology note.

Boos said I'm "Lactose Intolerant" but that won't stop me from eating his gogurt again, Jason

Joey,

The birthday present was great.

Yer aight Dick, Jas

Joey,

Why do you always ask to come visit right before patrol. Boos thinks somethings up.

respect my schedule, yes you can still come at 11

Dick,

If you're as psychically linked to this duck as you say you are then get this straight into your empty head: stop stealing my poptarts while I'm in school

i paid good money for those and alfred will only let me eat those after patrol

Dick,

Thanks for sticking up for me tonight

Jason

Dick,

Did you really mean it when you called me your little brother

you owe me $5 after I come back from Ethiopia, Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ....
> 
> I'm so sorry to everyone on darkmode
> 
> I don't know how to write angstyteen Jason lol


	5. Chapter 5

  
# three-hooligans-and-adri  
  


hooliganette  
guys I feel so bad  


* * *

hooliganino  
lol dont give him back  


* * *

hooligalya  
?????  
oh  
girl...  
that's a him problem  
don't feel bad girl!  


* * *

hooliganino  
yeah mari  


* * *

Adrien  
yeah!   


* * *

hooliganette  
but still  
he must've been his favorite!  
how do I send Joey back?  


* * *

hooliganino  
ummmm  


* * *

hooligalya  
does he even deserve him?  


* * *

Adrien  
I second that! He didn't care for him enough  


* * *

hooliganette  
dont say that, what if he just came back to playing or something  
it sounds like he was away for a while  


* * *

hooliganino  
thats what he gets for not bringing his ds  
place him on trial  


* * *

hooligalya  
place him on trial!  


* * *

Adrien  
**place him on trial!**  
Jk  
But seriously, maybe he'll move back out if you check his town out too?  


* * *

hooliganette  
how do i do that?  


* * *

Adrien  
  
i gotchu  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a good while of Joey airing 'Jason''s dirty laundry to our favourite designer, the kids plan out how to send the mans back
> 
> Also I know this isn't possible in real acnl, we taking creative liberties here yo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, across the pond...

TheFlyingGrayson **500K** likes  
**TheFlyingGrayson** !!!!!!! #raresight. View all 1K comments May 5, 20xx

wheres my 50 replacement  
@therealundead

if youre going to give him my shit then give the brat a fucking haircut

Dickard Grayson✔@theflyinggrayson

!!!!!!!#raresight

  


❤600 4:29 AM • May 5, 20xx

225 people are talking about this

  


Dickard Grayson✔  
@theflyinggrayson

i thought you were the one who gave him your ds?

wheres my 50 replacement @therealundead

if youre going to give him my shit then give the brat a fucking haircut

❤ 23 4:33 AM • May 5, 20xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tutorials used are [ **Repository**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214/chapters/22448411#workskin) and [**Repository: Twitter**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517134/chapters/53959330#workskin)by gadaursan
> 
> HELL YEAH I BABIFIED DAMIEN WHAT OF IT. yes i made [the picture ](https://chunpaku.tumblr.com/post/637542517918875649/imagedump-for-lgdw6-did-i-babify-damien-hells-to), that's why its mega uggos.


End file.
